guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Searing quest XP
__TOC__ *These are all Pre-searing quests listed with the amounts of XP awarded for each (quests that award no XP are not listed). *Quests in bold can be lost forever. Available to ALL professions *This list does not include the quests that require a specific primary/secondary profession: those are listed at the bottom. Ascalon City *100 XP: Armin Saberlin: The Path to Glory (Primary Quest) *250 XP: Armin Saberlin: A Second Profession (Primary Quest) *250 XP: Baron Egan: Bandit Raid *250 XP: Baron Egan: The Poison Devourer *500 XP: Namar: Poor Tenant *200 XP: Prince Rurik: Charr at the Gate *250 XP: Prince Rurik: Charr in the Catacombs *250 XP: Sandre Elek: The Wayward Wizard *'250 XP:' Sir Tydus: War Preparations (Primary Quest) *'100 XP:' Town Crier: Message from a Friend (Primary Quest) *500 XP: Town Crier: Trouble in the Woods Lakeside County *250 XP: Alison the Tanner: Little Thom's Big Cloak *250 XP: Captain Osric: A Gift for Althea *500 XP: Chantalle the Troubadour: The Hunter's Horn *500 XP: Devona: Opposition to the King *250 XP: Devona: Tithe for Ashford Abbey (Skill Point) *250 XP: Devona: Unsettling Rumors (Primary Quest) *150 XP: Duke Gaban: The Egg Hunter *250 XP: Gate Guard Torin: Across the Wall *'250 XP:' Gwen: Gwen's Flute *250 XP: Haversdan: Further Adventures (Primary Quest) *100 XP: Lina the Healer: Adventure with an Ally 16px *250 XP: Old Mac: The Rogue's Replacement *250 XP: Pitney: The Prize Moa Bird *250 XP: Pitney: The Worm Problem The Catacombs *250 XP: Necromancer Munne: Rites of Remembrance The Barradin Estate *750 XP: Duke Barradin: The True King Regent Valley *250 XP: Mary Malone: The Orchard Second Profession tests These 6 quests can be done by everyone before they accept a second profession; 4 of them will be lost if you take a second profession before taking these quests (you can accept the rewards at a later time). *'250 XP:' Warmaster Grast: Grawl Invasion *'250 XP:' Master Ranger Nente: The Ranger's Companion *'250 XP:' Brother Mhenlo: A Monk's Mission *'250 XP:' Necromancer Munne: The Necromancer's Novice *'250 XP:' Lady Althea: A Mesmer's Burden *'250 XP:' Elementalist Aziure: The Elementalist Experiment Max Possible XP: 9,400 XP Available to primary professions only * : 750 XP **Van the Warrior: Warrior Test **Haversdan: A New Warrior Trainer * : 750 XP **Artemis the Ranger: Ranger Test **Haversdan: A New Ranger Trainer * : 750 XP **Ciglo the Monk: Monk Test **Haversdan: A New Monk Trainer * : 750 XP **Verata the Necromancer: Necromancer Test **Haversdan: A New Necromancer Trainer * : 750 XP **Sebedoh the Mesmer: Mesmer Test **Haversdan: A New Mesmer Trainer * : 750 XP *Howland the Elementalist: Elementalist Test *Haversdan: A New Elementalist Trainer Max Possible XP: 750 XP Available to secondary professions These quests are only available to those who have the corresponding primary or have already accepted the second profession. * : 500 XP: **Duke Barradin: Warrior's Challenge **Little Thom: The Vineyard Problem * : 500 XP: **Ivor Trueshot: A Test of Marksmanship **Aidan: Unnatural Growths * : 500 XP: **Grazden the Protector: Protection Prayers (quest) **Brother Mhenlo: The Blessings of Balthazar * : 750 XP: **Kasha Blackblood: The Power of Blood **Oberan the Reviled: The Accursed Path * : 500 XP: **Lady Althea: A Mesmer's Burden **Vassar: Domination Magic (quest) * : 250 XP: **Ralena Stormbringer: The Supremacy of Air Max Possible XP: 250-750 XP